


Attention

by azxrae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azxrae/pseuds/azxrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori is trying to study for his math exam, But Deidara wants his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this power-bottom Sasori fic.

"Put the book down, hm."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

" _Baby doll_..."

Sasori sighed in exasperation and nosed deeper into the textbook in his lap. He'd meant to completely _ignore_ the blonde beside him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do with those long, painted fingers snaking up the side of Sasori's shirt.

"Just for a little while, hm?" Deidara punctuated his plea with a scrape of a nail over milky skin. Sasori was very much aware of his intentions though, and knew what Deidara wanted would take much more than _a little while._ It irked him mainly because the blonde showed _no regard_ to the fact that Sasori had a Calculus exam in less than twenty-four hours, and sufficient preparation was a huge thing for him. But then he couldn't really expect his idiot boyfriend to understand reasoning when it came to school, considering Deidara had c _ompletely_ fucked off his senior year as well as college, claiming "No fuckin' way some institutionalized education bullshit can help me refine my art to its full positional!".

An insufferable dumbass. That was Sasori's deduction of him the first time he'd seen Deidara. He was a sophomore then and Deidara was a senior (for the second year), and he'd overheard his loud boasting about his future plans in the counseling office. Sasori remembered squinting at his attire: a tight fitting burgundy v-neck, black leather pants and Doc Martens. His nails were painted black as well and Sasori thought he belonged at an anime convention. Or Hot Topic. He'd turned up his nose.

But now, the boy was sighing in soft pleasure as those very fingers roamed his torso. Practiced ease led them up to his nipple, flicking and rolling over the bud with his thumb.

"You're insufferable..." Sasori huffed under his breath. He tried to keep his tone even and his eyes on the book before him, but Deidara had gotten confident. He pressed his mouth to the redhead's ear and breathed a puff of hot air.

"You like it, hm." It wasn't a question, but Sasori still squirmed under the touch and shook his head.

"Get off of me." He knew his body wanted this though; his resolve was beginning to weaken as the seconds ticked by. A soft, plaintive moan left him when Deidara's finger began to slowly circle the bud that now stood erect against his chest.

"Deidara..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're… you’re a piece of— _ohhh_ …”

His boyfriend chuckled and continued his ministrations, a smug smirk curving onto his lips. It was so maddeningly sexy that Sasori had to cross one leg over the other in hopes that he wouldn't see the embarrassing tent that was forming in his shorts. _Damn him._

"So this means I win, hm? Looks like you're pretty affected by this." Deidara's voice was low as he tongued the shell of Sasori's ear. "You're hard aren't you?”

The smaller boy gasped and, without meaning to, he dropped the book to the floor. There was a brief thought to pick it up but instead his hand rested on a muscled forearm. He whined pitifully at his boyfriend.

"You okay, Sasori?" Deidara couldn't help but laugh as he began peppering kisses to the skin beneath his ear.

"Screw... you...." Sasori had meant to be threatening but instead when he turned his head up to the older male his cheeks flushed. Despite his verbal protesting, he found his arms looping their way around Deidara's neck.

"Deidara...” he breathed, tugging him down to meet dark eyes.

Deidara smiled and nudged his nose against Sasori's, then licked the boy's lips. "You're so pretty, hm. So fuckin' pretty and you taste so good, you know that?"

"Shut up,” the redhead huffed in response to the comment, biting his inner cheek to keep his blush from darkening any more than it already had. Without much thought he kicked a leg over Deidara's hip and shifted around to straddle him on the bed.

" _You_ did this to me you know," he stated, grinding his hips purposefully and smirking at the expression he got in return. Deidara's lips had pursed in a pout. He was _pouting_. His "manly" boyfriend was pouting at him as he rolled and rocked his ass against the bulge in the blonde's skinny jeans.

"Fuck, hm... baby..."

"You always call me cute, but..." Sasori's voice was breathy and impish as he leaned forward. "You look adorable right now, Dei."

He knew Deidara _hated_ when he called him things like that, and he also knew if he kept on he'd probably end up on his back with his hands pinned above his head. Sasori didn't mind though, it was becoming the driving force behind his teasing. He continued to rock his hips and breathe hotly against Deidara's mouth.

"You feel so _big_ ," he marveled as if he'd never felt his boyfriend's cock before now. Deidara was glaring at him, though the look hardly had much bite since his cheeks were nearing the shade of Sasori's mop of red hair.

"You tryna get bent over the desk, kid? Hm."

 _Oh, what an inviting prospect_. Sasori had always _loved_ when Deidara bent him over and spanked him for being a _naughty_ boy. He briefly considered it as his hands lowered to work at the top buttons of Deidara's shirt, lips pursing.

"You can do what you want to me," Sasori finally said, his voice a little higher than he'd meant it to be because of a hand that was now groping his ass. "This... this was your idea anyway."

Turquoise eyes darkened as Deidara pulled his boy closer on his lap. His unoccupied hand ran through his hair. "What I want?" He repeated the question to make sure that was really what Sasori meant, because when it came to sex, Deidara wasn't the most _gentle_ of lovers. He liked control. He liked holding the boy down while he fucked him, watching as he writhed and sobbed with pleasure beneath his weight. He liked feeling Sasori's nails scrape down his spine, his heels digging into his lower back. He liked the soft, kittenish moans he'd let out as begged to be fucked deeper. And he liked the glassy look in Sasori's eyes when he came, sticky and sweet against their chests.

It was _true_ art. _Sasori_ was true art.

 

"Yes, now _get on_ with it." Sasori's demanding tone brought Deidara out of his lewd thoughts. He watched as the boy raised up on his knees so his mouth was level with his temple. "You know I _hate_ to be kept waiting..." The blonde felt the words more than he'd heard them. Their lips crushed together, then before he knew what had happened his back hit the mattress and there was a body lowering against his own.

Sasori's hands were _everywhere._ He fully undid Deidara's button-down and left it open on his torso, his palms gliding over the rippled flesh of his abdominal muscles whilst his mouth continued to assault him. _Hm,_ _so much for being in control_ , Deidara thought ruefully. He gave Sasori's ass a rough squeeze and as he did, he felt the boy arch and grind back against his hand. He smirked into his lips and quietly murmured, "little slut".

Sasori broke the kiss to rest his forehead against his boyfriend's. His breath was coming in soft pants as he spoke. "That's right," he affirmed the epithet with a particularly _needy_ roll of his ass, "But just for you, Deidara..."

"Hm." That smug look returned to the blonde's face as his hand slipped beneath Sasori's shorts, and then the cotton briefs. He felt his boyfriend shudder when his palm began to caress the bare buttocks. _So supple..._ Deidara smirked.

"Ah... mm.." Sasori's back curved. Deidara's index finger slipped between the narrow crack to tease his pucker in slow, circular movements, which caused the boy above him to cry out.

" _Deidara_!"

"So cute, baby doll. Hm." Deidara chuckled just as Sasori lifted a little, hoisting himself up so his chest lingered just above his boyfriend's. He began rocking his lower half, grinding against the long, tanned finger that was probing the ring of muscles just passed the entrance of his ass. Sasori moaned and sealed his open mouth to Deidara's.

"Lube," he mumbled, licking over the seam of his lips.                                             

"Shit, Sasori." Deidara spoke in a hushed, wolfish tone, moving his hand away from his hole so he could slide it back up his spine. "Be patient, will you? I want to play with my prey a little longer." He knew the boy was anything _but_ patient. Still, Deidara nudged him onto his back and climbed over him, hands resting beside Sasori's pretty little head. His boyfriend looked up at him through his lashes and lowered a hand to cup Deidara's cock through his jeans.

"Can I," he breathed out with glazed eyes, "Can I suck your cock then? I'm really itching to do _something_..."

"Tch." Deidara broke the gaze for a moment and looked to the side, grinning. Sasori could be so shameless in times like this, it really was sort of amusing. He moved off of his boyfriend and quickly shed himself of his jeans and briefs, then returned to him and crawled up to kneel beside his head.

"You're leaking..." Sasori commented, orbs widening in wonder whilst he dabbed his tongue to the precum-beading tip of his cock. Deidara groaned and slid his fingers into short red hair as Sasori began to kiss and swirl his tongue over the swollen head, moaning at the taste.

"You have such a nice cock, Deidara..." Sasori was smiling, mouth open and tongue sliding up and down the length of him, locking eyes with his boyfriend as his fingers caressed his balls. "So long and," He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the head, "The curve is really _beautiful_."

Deidara watched his boyfriend as he mouthed the entirety of the shaft, looking something like a kitten as his tongue lapped the veiny underside. This was Sasori's way; he loved to tease when it came to giving head. It amazed him, since usually the kid was so _god damn_ impatient, but when he had Deidara's dick in his mouth he liked to prolong the moment. Deidara never minded, really; he found the sight of Sasori licking at his cock (and making damn-near pornographic noises while he did it) to be really fucking hot. He reached his free hand to the bedside table, careful not to disturb his boy's movements, and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the top drawer.

"Sasori."

"Mmm?" The redhead's eyes were lidded as he looked up, mouth now full of Deidara's cock. He moaned and tossed the lube to the space next to Sasori on the bed.

"Prepare yourself for me, hm?" Deidara's eyes darkened into to a predatory gaze as the hand in his hair tightened. Sasori nodded obediently, smirking around his girth as he freed his hand and peeled off his shorts and underwear, then made quick work of uncapping the bottle and slicking up two of his fingers. Deidara watched, completely taken as Sasori's hand moved behind himself. There was a high moan that escaped him when his hand pushed forward. Deidara couldn't see much, but he still smirked.

"Two at once? Hm." He reached down and cupped his face as he bucked his hips, steadily thrusting into his mouth. "You really are a slut, boy."

Sasori made an appreciative sound, eyes on Deidara while he coaxed himself open. He could see Sasori's hips rolling and pushing backward, watched his cock twitch against his thigh. The sight was more than enough to spur the blonde on as he pushed further into his mouth.

" _Fuck..."_ He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling of Sasori's bedroom. Deidara could feel his lips tighten, throat opening as he suddenly began to bob his head, sucking hard on Deidara's cock while he continued to finger-fuck his ass.

 

Sasori was thoroughly enjoying the sensations evoked from Deidara's possessive grip on his hair, as well as his length bumping the back of his throat each time he moved forward. He knew Deidara was enjoying it as well; he could tell as much by the strangled groans and praises the older boy gave him. Sasori whimpered and twisted his wrist, doing his best to properly stretch himself while still wanting to give his boyfriend adequate pleasure.

He moaned loud and high around the shaft when he struck a certain spot inside himself, and his slender cock jumped, pearly pre-fluid leaking from his tip. He looked up at Deidara again, dark eyes pleading. He couldn't take it anymore, he knew; if this continued Sasori would likely end up coming before Deidara could fuck him, and neither of them would be happy about that.

In an attempt to get the blonde's attention he slowly ejected his fingers, eyes squeezing shut at the empty feeling that followed. He felt Deidara's hands on his face again, holding him still.

"Had enough, baby doll?"

Sasori nodded and his eyes fluttered open again, tongue languidly dragging over the underside of his cock. Deidara carefully slid out from the wet cavern and grunted at the small trail of saliva that connected Sasori's swollen lower lip to the head.

"Dei... Deidara…" The redhead breathed his name, throat dry and voice quivering. He fell boneless onto his back, grabbing one of the pillows and tucking it under his hips to make the impending process easier. Sasori parted his thighs and tugged his t-shirt off, spreading his naked body open for Deidara's hungry gaze.

"So damn pretty," He heard him murmur, licking his lips as he looked over Sasori's small frame. "I could just about devour you like this, you know?”

Sasori smiled, wetting his own mouth as he brought his knees up to his chest. "What are you waiting for then?" The tip of his index finger pressed tauntingly to his puckered entrance, circling it with whispery-light touches. " _Devour me_ , Deida... _Ah_ \--" He arched his back, eyes locked with the other's as he subtly pleasured himself. His boyfriend shuddered.

"I could easily get off just by watching you do that," Deidara admitted as he shrugged his open shirt off his shoulders and grabbed the lube from the bedsheets. "Condom or no?"

Sasori blinked and his eyelashes fluttered effeminately. "Mm, no. I want you to come inside me..." He dropped his hand to join the other beside his head.

"I expected as much. Hm." Deidara smirked at the boy and squeezed a sufficient amount of the substance into his hand. As he coated his cock, he stared down at Sasori, each tug of his hand deliberate. Sasori licked his lips again.

"That's enough now.” He squirmed impatiently on the bed. "Stop teasing and get over here."

"Yeah, yeah." Heeding the demand, Deidara lowered himself, his smirk fading into a smile as he claimed Sasori's lips with his own. He kissed him slowly, tongue probing into his mouth whilst he lined the head of his dick up with his entrance.

"You ready?" He murmured the question softly, wrapping a strong arm around his lower back. Sasori responded by pressing his thighs to Deidara's hips, squeezing gently as a hand slid into his unreasonably long blond hair.

" _Hurry up_."

"I'm trying to be considerate. Hm."

Sasori mewled into his mouth, his small body pressing impossibly close to Deidara. The hand not in his hair gripped the base of his neck. "Yes, I'm ready. Now _please_." He tilted his head around to nip at his earlobe, whispering hotly, " _I need you to fuck me_."

And that did it for Deidara. Drawing some air into his lungs, he sunk his cock into Sasori's heat, grunting when the boy began to clench down with only a little more than the head inside.

"Oh my-- _fuck_..." Deidara moaned out, "You gotta relax, baby..."

He looked to Sasori then, who had rested his head on the pillow and was smiling coyly up at him. "Sorry." He tilted head and exposing his full, pale neck to Deidara. As per the request the boy relaxed his muscles a bit, allowing the blonde to catch his breath and slide deeper until he'd fully seated himself.

Inside Sasori it was tight, and _incredibly_ hot. Deidara didn't think he'd ever tire of fucking the boy, not when he squeezed his dick almost _on purpose_ , nudging him a little more towards the edge before he even started to move.

"Dei… _please_ ," Sasori purred, eyes only half-open as he tugged him down for a kiss. Their mouths slotted and melded together. Deidara rolled his hips in a sensual motion before Sasori's hand on his ass urged him to go further.

Lips still connected, Deidara placed one hand on his hip, the other beside his boyfriend's head as he began to thrust into him. He fucked Sasori slow at the start, testing the familiar waters before he steadily began to gain a bit more speed. He could feel him shivering beneath his weight, could hear the sweet little moans that he drank up so eagerly.

"Mm... _mm_...!"

Sasori's moans were melodic, and just like his normal speaking voice they had an unconscious sultriness about them that drove Deidara up a _fucking wall_ each time he opened his mouth. Deidara had disconnected their lips for the sole purpose of staring down at the boy as he arched, threw his head back while his fingers squeezed into blond hair. Deidara leaned over him and rested their foreheads together, speeding up his thrusts more and using his grip on him to yank his body close each time he pushed forward.

" _O-Oh!_ " Sasori's hand squeezed onto the older boy's ass, grinding his body into him each time he was brought back to meet Deidara's thrusts. _"Fuck!”_

"Shit, you're tight Sasori..." Deidara choked out through labored breaths. He grit his teeth, attempting to push his hair out of his eyes, but the action proved futile when the locks tumbled over the both of them, draping Sasori's shoulders and face as it contorted in pleasure.

Deidara moaned openly, lowering himself so he could kiss along the exposed expanse of Sasori's neck. He lifted the boy's hips some, thrusting deep and hard into him just as he felt his legs hook themselves securely around his waist.

Sasori trembled, both his hands now joining around Deidara's neck, his own craned backward, biting his bottom lip when the blonde began to suckle at the patch of flesh just above his clavicle bone.

"Mmm… yes..." His eyes screwed shut and he rocked his hips against him. Deidara changed his angle and suddenly Sasori _screamed_ , his nails and heels fiercely digging into the larger boy's skin.

" _Deidara!_ Fuck… there, again!”

Deidara groaned against the boy's neck as he slowed his hips and began teasingly rubbing the tip of his dick into the spot he assumed Sasori was referring to.

"You like it there, huh? You want more?”

As expected Sasori cried out. He lowered his hands to Deidara's shoulders and squeezed.

“You know what I want,” he whimpered high in his throat, “Please, Deidara…. Don’t— _mm fuck_ …”

Deidara chuckled, detaching his mouth from his neck and leaning up to press their lips together for a brief instant. "My needy little baby is so cute." Both his hands gripped onto Sasori's hips and his own drew backward, pulling out to leave just the head inside, then he slammed back in. Sasori's entire body jerked and an incoherent jumble of words left him in another loud scream. The only thing Deidara could really decipher was his warning that he was getting close.

He smirked.

 

Sasori could feel tears springing to his eyes. _It was too good_. He looked up at his boyfriend, noting his entire face and body were coated in a light film of sweat. He supposed his was as well. As Deidara leaned over him and buried his face in his neck, Sasori ran his hands down his slick back. Deidara's cock continued to piston into him, hitting his prostate spot-on with nearly every jut his body made. Sasori's entire frame began to tremble as he heard the headboard smacking against the wall above him. He dimly worried about the paint chipping but Deidara's fingers around his cock pushed that thought right out of his mind.

"Oh my _God_..." Sasori sobbed, biting his lip hard enough he was sure he'd broken the skin, "It's... _oh_ , it's _so good_ Deidara... I don't think I-- _ah_ ~"

Deidara's hand jerked mercilessly at his cock, squeezing it and twisting his wrist as he continued to fuck the boy beneath him. He could feel a subtle clench in Sasori's body and before he knew it, cum was spurting from his head and onto both of their torsos.

Sasori panted out a soft apology and his head lolled, collapsing flat on the mattress. Deidara smiled at the sight and took to rolling his lower half into him, thrusting slow and deep as he grabbed Sasori's limp hands in his own.

It didn't take long for Deidara to reach his peak as well. He moaned wantonly, abdomen tightening as he emptied his release into Sasori's tight little ass, which caused the boy beneath him to sigh out and slightly squirm from the sensation of being filled so deeply.

"Mm..." Sasori moaned quietly and used their joined hands to tug Deidara down again, connecting their lips in a lazy kiss. The blonde happily complied to the contact, sinking into the boy with his cock still buried deep inside of him.

He wouldn't pull out just yet.

 

Moments ticked by and Deidara still lay atop Sasori, licking the dried tears from his cheekbones. Sasori's hands plunged into his hair as he did it. His eyes closed and sighing out blissfully.

"Deidara..." Sasori grabbed his boyfriend's attention with a gentle tug on blonde locks. When Deidara stopped lapping at his face he was surprised by a soft kiss.

"Hm..." Deidara smiled at the boy with affection. "So, better than studying?"

"I suppose but," Sasori nuzzled his neck, burying his face into his collarbone and humming in contentment as he rolled Deidara onto his back. The redhead pressed his cheek to his chest and glanced up.

"If I fall my exam tomorrow, I'm gonna fucking kill you."

 


End file.
